The Guardian
The Guardian is the fifth episode of Nikita, and the fiifth episode of the first season. It premiered to American audiences on October 7, 2010 at 2.90 million viewers. Synopsis In a bank, a Division operative named Owen is uploading some information into what seems to be one of Percy's special black boxes. Suddenly, he finds himself in the middle of a bank heist. He takes down the robbers and escapes with the box. Later, Percy receives a phone call from Owen saying that the box's security has been compromised. Even though Percy is in the middle of another investigation, he hops onto a plane headed for Montreal, which makes Michael suspicious. Meanwhile Alex notices the same thing and contacts Nikita to see if she can get to the bottom of it. Michael and Birkhoff find out about the bank robbery, and so they figure out Owen's identity and Michael attempts to track him down as well. However, Nikita gets to the man first. She recognizes the black box as belonging to Percy. They fight but Nikita escapes, except she didn't get her hands on the box. Nikita then tracks down Owen's girlfriend, Emily, trying to convince her to call him. She does, and when Owen finds out that Nikita is with her, he heads over to Emily's apartment instead of meeting with Percy. Percy, however, has already planned to have Owen killed as soon as the box was handed over. Owen admits that the black box contains lists of names and information which Percy uses for blackmail. Nikita figures that if she destroys the black box, that will take Percy down as well. The pair are suddenly interrupted by gunfire. Emily is shot, Owen is taken by Division, and Nikita escapes. Meanwhile Alex breaks into Percy's office and listens in on Michael and Birkoff talking. They've also been digging up information on Percy and are frustrated that Percy hadn't kept them in the loop about Owen. Alex contacts Nikita with this info, and then Nikita gets in touch with Percy, claiming that she has the box and that she'll hand it over if Owen is released. Owen frees himself from custody and tries to take down Percy, but is interrupted by Nikita before he kills him. Nikita and Owen escape together. Has she acquired another ally? Memorable Quotes Trivia *Stan Lee, creator of Spider-Man, is interviewed in a newscast about Owen Elliot and the bank robbery, saying "That bugger moved so fast it was like he wa a superhero or something" *Although credited, Melinda Clarke (Amanda) does not appear in this episode. Goofs and Errors Allusions and Outside References Music *"Our Great Rise" by With Lions Cast Main Cast *Maggie Q as Nikita *Shane West as Michael *Lyndsy Fonseca as Alex *Aaron Stanford as Birkhoff *Melinda Clarke as Amanda *Xander Berkeley as Percy *Ashton Holmes as Thom *Tiffany Hines as Jaden Guest Cast Reception The average rating on tv.com is a rating of 9.0 out of 207 votes, giving it a rating of "Superb". International Air Dates *Canada: Thursday, October 7, 2010 on A *United Kingdom: November 4, 2010 on LIVING/LIVING HD *Australia: November 25, 2010 on GO! External Links Read more: Category:Season One Episodes